custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Barney's Very Special Party! (2000 Season 6's version)
Barney's Very Special Party! is a Custom Barney Home Video for Season 4 released on May 1, 1997. Plot Barney finds a card about the party and reveals that his old friends from the Backyard Gang So, he plans to have a sing-along party with his friends. The group begins going on magical journeys, beginning with an adventure to Italy to go on a gondola boat ride, and go to the pizza place to make pizza, and eat pizza. When they return, some some of Barney's old Backyard Gang friends, Michael and Jaqueline show up and Barney shows them their old memories. Tosha and Alec join them, and Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, Michael, Jaqueline, Tosha and Alec go to the farm. Coming back from that trip, Tina arrives with a present from Barney. Then, Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, Carlos, Maria and Tina go camping at a forest. Coming back from that trip, Luci shows up, and Barney shows his old friends their book of memories. Together, Barney, BJ, Tina, Luci, Alec and Carlos go to the beach to play in the sun, fly a kite, go swimming, and eat ice cream, When they come back from the beach. Jobic arrives and brings a love heart card to Barney. The last trip of the day is they go to Storybook Land. Back to the treehouse, everyone celebrates the party, as Barney tells the viewer(s) they can count on us. Cast *Barney *BJ *Baby Bop *Tosha *Alec *Maria *Carlos *Michael *Tina *Luci *Jacqueline *Jobic Songs #Barney Theme Song #Having Fun Song (Preformed by Barney, BJ and Baby Bop) #The More We Get Together (Preformed by #If You're Happy and You Know It #Gonna Have a Party #Colors All Around #Just Imagine #Row, Row, Row Your Boat #Make the Dough #Nothing Beats a Pizza #Growing #Friendship Song #My Family's Just Right For Me #She'll Be Coming Around the Mountain #The Airplane Song #My Yellow Blankey #The Baby Bop Hop #The Exercise Song #The Clapping Song #Old Macdonald #Six Little Ducks #BINGO #Barber, Barber Shave a Pig #Old Brass Wagon #John Jacob Jingerheimer Schmidt #Mr. Knickerbocker #This Old Man #One Two Buckle My Shoe #Five Senses Song #Listen #A Camping We WIll Go #And the Green Grass Grows All Around #S'Mores #Me and My Teddy #Listen to the Night Time #Twinkle Twinkle Little Star #Do Your Ears Hang Low? #Good Manners #That's What An Island Is #Mister Sun #My Kite #Swimming, Swimming #If I Lived Under the Sea #Icy, Creamy Ice Cream #Good Manners #Yankee Doodle #The Land of Make-Believe #Once Upon a Time #Castles So High #Old King Cole #If All the Raindrops #The Rainbow Song #It's Nice Just to Be Me #Everyone is Special #You Can Count on Me #Ta-Ra-Ra-Boom-De-Ay #I Love You Trivia *Barney has his Season 3 voice and 1994-1997 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1996-1997 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1996-1997 costume. *The Barney costume used in this home video was also seen in "It's Raining, It's Pouring...". *The musical arrangements used in this home video were also heard in "Shopping For A Surprise". *The end credit music is the same from "Barney's Musical Scrapbook". *Another home video to take place in the Second Era set, and with the Season 3 Barney, BJ and Baby Bop voices and costumes. *Another time Barney isn't seen coming to life, instead he is seen going up to the treehouse to find a note about the party. *After Barney finds the note about the party, BJ and Baby Bop arrive. *When BJ and Baby Bop greet Barney, BJ's "Hi Barney!" is taken from "An Adventure in Make-Believe", except it was pitched up to +3 and mixed with BJ's 1996 voice, and Baby Bop's "Hi Barney!" is taken from "Once Upon a Time". *After "The Having Fun Song", the kids arrive at the treehouse. *Another time nobody says goodbye at the end. Category:2nd Era VHS